Love Is My Satan
by Sonic Wildfire
Summary: A romance blossoms, and you, faithful reader, has the chance to determine the outcome. Review, and see what will become of our lovers... The characters to be used, the genre, even the rating, language, and title shall be yours to control!


Girl strips to nothing but her white underwear and looks into her closet. Her gut faintly gurgled, but she ignored this, attributing it to the fifty chili dogs she had yesterday. Those always make her gassy, but that now empty bottle of Beano seems to have worked its magic, and- as it feels- ooh, that was a deep groan under a watery gurgle, she'll just hit the toilet once for about 10 minutes and then down a few anti-diarrheals. No, actually, she'll just go with it this time. She's up for a good masochistic round. She heils her God, Satan, and proceeds.  
There's her rubber-leather tights and, to go with it, popped on her usual close-fitting outfit. Once again, a gurgle slithers from Girl's stomach, but she ignores it again, and she farts a small, but pure one, very airy but wet. Fap. Blabblab. Girl pulls the tights up, squeezing more and more into them and watching and her skin folds inside with immense tightness. Her butt crack and cleavage all molds well inside, and there is no imperfection in the shiny clothing. The whole way through, she farts thrice and her bowels gurgle rather continuously. The skin-tight coat, the boots, the beret, the black gloves- all rather shiny and dominatrix-esque- come on following.  
Gut tightening, she shuffles her legs around for a fart. Bbburrrrrrbbb. Then comes the gurgle, a rolling one from left to right. She quarters over and shuffles again. A sudden (s)urge follows as her gut whines-to-grumbles. Although she feels a fart, she knows what it really is. Ppppppffffppppp. It was a fart surprisingly, but will it remain that way. Water and diarrhea gurgles around her gut and towards her ass, and the pressure continues to build. Then... a fart... but...  
Shart! She gets to her butt, stretches, and stands to walk to the bathroom.  
Girl's bowels growled and gurgled a bit as a tiny squeak, but a very, very wet squeak, came out of Girl's butt. Girl blinked before letting out a powerful, diarrhetic gas blast that blew a hole in the wall. Her gut tightened quickly and the gurgles started up, wetter and blunter than before. Her next fourteen farts were as loud as tubas, and was wetter than a soaked up sponge. Girl gawked as her eyes widened from the shock, blushing as her butt now felt damp. Her big, smooth butt was nicely sealed inside the rubber-leather tights, curves, crack, and cleavage abound better than world class whores, but on the other hand, Girl kept churning out big, loud juicy farts like a tank shooting missiles and her bowels were practically self-destructing. Whenever she tried to stop, a rolling gurgle erupts from her gut and the pressure builds rapidly, in 5 seconds. After 5 seconds, the strain is too great for her butt to hold in.  
Girl's next fart was so huge, it made the damp spot at the back of Girl's leather tights to become even damper as the door fell down again, this time in the hallway instead of in the room. Girl gawked as she turned around, letting out another raunchy poot.  
Girl was still in her room, still rubbing her smooth, sexy butt inside her nice tight leather tights as she kept farting loudly away. The rolling sounds in her gut have become tidal waves. Then comes a very nasty fart that, while drier than the rest, was very loud. Girl then started rubbing her butt with both her hands, to hold it in. Fooooooop. Impossible.  
She farted another time, just Ppphhhhrrrrrrblblblblbllbbll , to great splatter.  
Then she felt it again. Something has just slid out of her ass and it's squirming and wet. Is it? Yes! She lifts up one cheek and pulls around on the tights and pulls out, to about six inches, a worm. She feels it rubbing against the inside of her ass as she pulls it out and, as she does, she gurgle-farts, Eventually, it crawls down her pant leg. She lifts up her leg and farts, and it goes out some more. Soon, it crawls out her leg and into her boot, which she takes off and holds the stringy worm in her hand. It's still connected to her gut from here and it convulses around like a flattened earthworm. Soon, a foot of it is free from her tights leg alone. But it stops growing from there and starts shrinking- it's going back in. She feels the change in direction.  
"It's that 50 meter long one," she says after examining the thing and finding seven dots. She farts and bubbly and very wet one- then eighteen behind that- and her bowels gurgle some more, and also whine and groan. She sits back down against a wall and looks at the impression at the underside of her leg as it enters her farting ass, and then lays down and watches as the worm crawls back in. She tracks it with her finger for the rest of the way as it reaches her knee. When it's still half a foot away from her butt, her gut socks her and she feels a strong gripe.  
"Damn... Ooh, yeah this is hardcore diarrhea coming on." She farts, but its liquid and poop. The worm crawls through it and slithers back inside. She tries pulling it back out one last time and pulls it out two feet, but it crawls in again. When she tries once more, it escapes her fingers. She fumbles for it, but the head is already in her ass, at the very cusp. She watches it crawl in with an added squeaky fart, shrinking from a centimeter or two to a millimeter to inside. She feels it thrashing around as it goes deeper and deeper before it goes too far in for her to feel let alone reach. Then she hits the bed again and farts several times as she lies down. Slightly fetal, her butt blasts farts and minor sharts at a great rate.  
Girl felt her stomach bubble and gurgle as another fart felt like her taking a dump. It wasn't 'Fffrrt', 'Foop', or 'Faaaart' like the others. She felt some huge, wet, amorphous bubble ram its way down and explode outside her butt, splashing in her pants. It's enough to lead her to the toilet.  
Inside the bathroom, she slips down her skin-tight leather tights as her stomach gurgled loudly, unable to hold in her already diarrhetic poop. She had to fart badly, but she had the dreaded sudden (s)urge, and even letting it go for half a second meant jugs of liquified poop would come rushing out prematurely. Girl groaned with a smile as she buried her hands in her face, trying to keep it in for just a few more seconds, just a few daring more, as she let out a whispery, super wet, barely audible fart that echoed throughout the bathroom. Coop. A small jet of poop leaks out. Immediately, the mud hit against her butt again and she had no choice but to... She sat deeper in the toilet, squishing her butt firmly fit it in. Her angry bowels are about to become happy, and, judging by how loud they've become, they approve of this. She looks down at her squishy gut and places her fingers on the surface, and the fingers ride the popping waves. It's like boiling water- no exaggeration- and several seconds passed, the gurgling and bubbling continuing nonstop. Girl groaned- agai with a masochistic grin- as she rubbed her stomach and letting out one excessively long low pitched fart as it echoed inside the toilet, pooping without hesitation at the very instant. It all came out like squishy mud out of a hose, what they tend to call 'creamy diarrhea': thicker than liquid but not solid. After two minutes her stomach wasn't satisfied, and as soon as she stopped, her butt took on a mind of its own and kept pooping. Even after ten minutes, her bowels and butt weren't finished pooping and farting. In fact, Girl even feels something slithering around. And to go with it, her farts sound like something's in the way!  
"That worm again?" As she continued farting and pooping, the worm kept coming out. As she farts and sharts, the worm dangles and dances around mid-air and even touches the surface of the water. Girl holds in for one second and lifts a cheek. She grabs the worm and tugs down before pulling it out for 2 meters before sitting back down. A half-second later, the poop liberally slides out of her ass at record speed, blubbing out for twenty seconds. The worm decides that its vacation is over and begins crawling backwards, Girl farting and cream-pooping the entire time. Her stomach starts gurgling heavily again. Girl feels it slithering back into her butt, all the while, deep, loud farts exploding out and creamy diarrhea sliding against it as well. Her stomach continues to gurgle in rolls and, still farting and pooping, Girl tried getting out, but her butt was too happy and get pooping. Higher pitched farts and shots of poop shooting out, she remained. Then comes a three minute long fart as more poop drips down. Some shock poop scream out at times and the farts flare in intensity when this happen. Her bowels continue going down the gutter. Next time- don't eat green chili dogs...  
Shhhhhhhrrrrrrsququququququq qrrrrrrrrrrrssssssfffffffblb lblblblbblurrblablurabsplash splash, blop-blop-blop-blop-blurrrblblblblblpbpbpbpbpbpb lpblplbp. Then another small stream bubbles out for about two seconds. A minute of sparse farting and occasional intestinal gurgling/groaning/whining/grinding follows. She assumes she's done. She gets up and returns to the 360 and tries to continue playing. Sitting up, Girl quarters over and clutches her gut as it begins gurgling and rolling once again. Farts now once again being largely filled up with poop, she sits her big, gassy butt on a random ass trash can, the diarrhea gurgling explosions at her ass as she pulls her tights away. The millisecond it does, watery diarrhea explodes into the trashcan, water farts to boot. For fifty minutes, diarrhea rips at her ass, before she stands up.  
Not too long after, Girl rushes off to another, unfilled trash can. Once again, her poop explodes, even more watery than that. She pulls free a good, long worm, but it's still connected to her gut. Blblblblgirgglglblllbrrsplas h! Before she could fully stand up, another bad fart turns to another round of crapping. And this goes on all night. She doesn't go ten seconds without hitting the pot, often for up to forty minutes with 7 minute long uninterrupted breaks of non-stop flowing diarrhea. How such a svelte body could hold so much material, ask no one. She yanks out the worm- pulling it out 1 foot- and out comes a gallon of poop.  
She gets off a trash can and sits in a recliner. She realizes she hasn't touched the game system in hours, and the session already ended, so she goes on to watching the Sonic '06 cut scenes. She hits the eject button- farts a diarrhetic one as she bends over- and takes out the disk. Sudden surge. She puts in Sonic '06 and closes the tray. It loads, and the gurgling resumes. The worm is 3 inches out already and some forks of runny poop is coming down. She turns and runs to the bathroom, holding her butt. She juts down her tights and lets it go. The poop comes out a fraction of a second before, and some of it slips in her tights before going off in the bowl like a bathtub on full blast. The flow keeps on going- farts and all- with no cease or crease or stop for 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 16, 19, 24, 40, 50 seconds, 1 minute, 1 minute and four seconds. It trickles out, and as it stops full blast (where it's incredibly foamy), it becomes creamy again. The cream oozes out at high stream for another three minutes non-stop, essentially meaning Girl's been pooping for 4 straight minutes. Then comes a wave of farting. The worm pulls itself in and attaches to a cheek and crawls sideways and up her thigh. How weird it feels for it to come out, but Girl's used to it. She strokes its body as it appears on the top of her thigh. Then it crawls back in, despite the farts and creams going against it.  
Farting, constantly. One 9 second fart ends, another 99 second fart begins. Stomach gurgles throughout. Scuds and waves of heavy cream and mud meteors fall out in heavy intervals. In ten seconds- flap flaa-aap as two creams hit the surface- the second came out for a duration of 2 seconds- then bubbblquaarrbbb. The worm's oozy grip fails it and it dangles again. Lower gut pressure builds instantly with a harsh groan, and then, with a high-powered fart falls a quick cream. Fart again. Next ten seconds is a repeat minus the worm's actions. At least once per 'session'- a 10 minute unbroken fart. When that passes, the more poopier poop, the more solid cream, falls out followed by another wave of long-duration creams (20 seconds). Solid cream is still amorphous and runny cream, like an Icee, and it falls after the wave. The cream raises hell behind it before rushing out, and it is more liquid, like loose cream. Real diarrhea, the water, follows that occasionally, but the bouts belong more to the cream and to the extended farts.  
Once it feels done, with a parting bubble fart, she stands, pulls her tights up over her mushy ass again (and thoroughly enjoys feeling it over the creases and cleavage) while unleashing several brutish diarrheal and blunt farts simultaneously. As she pulls up, she pulls out the worm slightly as it gets somewhat caught up in the tights and in the crevices. When she bends to flush, with the worm past her knee, she feels it pulled out slightly more, and an inner fart filled with half a pint of poop end it. She sits back down and splats down more creams for another minute before getting up, and returning to the session, farting/gut gurgling most of the way there. For this particular one, she manages to stay off the pot for some time- getting to the Theater menu. She farts nonstop for 24 minutes 57 seconds. By the 16 minute mark, she's so used to it, she starts acting like it's not happening, getting up for a bottle of water and all. Also during the fart, the worm comes out again for a full fledged visit before returning, and she makes it through most of Sonic's story. She adjusts her legs around, wedging her already well-defined ass through the tights, and feels her gut stewing up atrocities, with the many farts being mere indicators.  
When it's done, immediate diarrhea explosion with a fart that isn't a fart but a pint sized bubble of liquid cream masquerading as such blown out with an ultra wet gurgle fart, and she walks off. It starts again with an explosion that splatters the stuff all across the bowl before a realpoop comes out and is mutilated by a fart. Another jug immediately follows it and so begins the 10 minute long diarrhea duration. Despite being the most extreme of the night, it is also the shortest. She walks back out, gut gurgling from left to right oft non-stop for several minutes, and halving over when socked by a gripe, but with a slight pleasured masochistic smile as she rubs her growling gut, before farting again and holding it in as she runs right through Shadow's story. Her ass struggles to hold on, and, by the last video, the pressure is so massive her legs are quivering as she runs to the toilet. 15 feet of the worm are also out, greatly deforming the butt of her tights. She doesn't make it, and the poop explodes out when she's a meter away from the toilet. When Girl pulls her tights down, half a gallon splashes down to the floor as more screams into the bowl, while her gut is roaring.

This goes on all night, and all day the next day (as well as the watching of video game cut scenes, especially Metal Gear Solids'). Girl eventually recovers somewhat but keeps on-the-toilet-every-2-hours creamy diarrhea, constant farting, constant bowel grumbling as a normal for 4 months with the occasional severe episode as seen here. The worm comes out liberally and, when it does, the farting increases in duration and frequency.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.**


End file.
